Riley Sakumoto
'Riley Sakumoto' Basic Information Riley Sakumoto '''is currently in an undisclosed location, though thought to be somewhere within the village, being tortured away from prying eyes. He used to live with his Half-Brother, '''Katsuro Gensai, in the house located by the Kappa Lake. His favorite food was Miso Ramen, with pork. He was known for having great stamina, training for periods far beyond what his body should have allowed him. He was also notorious for his mouth, when he was younger. Disrespectful, rude, and prone to doing anything that even seemed against the rules, his reputation swayed alot of feelings towards him, most of which weren't very pleasent. His original surname, Sakumoto, was abandoned after Katsuro and Riley discovered that they had the same father, where he adopted Katsuro's surname, Gensai. History Beginning soon after he was enrolled into the academy, his 'better than you' attitude quickly foresaw many of the clashes he experienced with his fellow classmates, and shinobi, alike. He showed his greatest potential within the area of Taijutsu, the art of hand-to-hand combat within the Ninja World. He quickly pushed to the top of his class, ability wise. His intelligence wasn't seriously lacking, but compared to his fighting skills, it would be easy to call him dumb. He gained a reputation of being somewhat of a loose-cannon, when, after three consecutive spars, his opponents suffered quite severe injuries. Two of the three injuries were life threatening. His fighting style matched his reputation, known to be angry, powerful, and easily capable of incapaciting opponents. There was even talk that his fighting style might aswell be renamed to "Rage of the Bull," for it was extremely fast paced, non-stop, and aggressive. Upon becoming a Genin, his maturity level began to sky-rocket. The once-known loudmouth ninja of Kawagakure became a calm soul. However, his anger problems, which still plagued him because of his past, frequently brought out the old Riley. Incidents happened in succession that began to gain Riley his old reputation back, the list including, but not limited to; Arguing constantly with fellow Shinobi, fighting after any level of being provoked, and being bi-polar, known to explode on people randomly. The beginning of the downfall of Riley Gensai began underneath a perfect summer night sky. After being provoked and poked at verbally by Zen Xeon, and his little brother, Katashi Xeon, the arguement soon broke out into a fight, which was luckily taken to the arena. However, upon finding out his brother was up against Riley; whom he knew he could not defeat, Zen rushed to the arena, accompanied by Tenku Shinegi; a Kawagakure Jounin who is now known to be M.I.A. Together, they drugged Riley and pulled him away from the fight, but not after Riley recieved a severe concussion by Zen. Now being unable to talk, see, or move, Riley was helpless against the two Shinobi, who took him to Tenku's house. Later on, after the poison wore off, a confused, yet angry, Riley wrecked havoc upon the Town Center. Screaming at Katsuro's now-fiance, Kyra Shadou, death threats echoed across the immediate area. Suddenly, Riley unsheathed his Katana, the one given to him by his brother, Katsuro, upon graduating from the academy, and lunged at Kyra, attempting to deliver a finishing blow. Katsuro blocked it, throwing Riley in the other direction. A disgruntled Riley now fumed around the Town Center, before rushing to Katsuro's house and packing his belongings, preparing to leave the village. Before he was able to exit, however, a Genin, who's name is unkown at the moment, began to poke fun at Riley. Riley, already enraged to the point of near-insanity, rushed and attacked the boy. He put up a quick fight, blocking the first blow. However, being caught off guard by the next manuever; a katana being launched through the air, pointed at his chest, he was impaled by Riley. It seemed as though he took his last breaths upon Riley's katana. The Kawakage, Himotaru, rushed to the scene, hearing of the situation. Snatching Riley up, and throwing him, he screamed questions at Riley, questions Riley could not answer in his current mental state. Riley began to laugh maniacly, practically begging to be killed by Himotaru. Instead, he was quickly taken to the hospital to check for wounds, before being dragged off to the ANBU basement, underneath multiple chakra containing tags. Soon afterwards, he was dragged off to an undisclosed location, and nothing more was heard from him. Techniques and Skills *Bunshin No Jutsu *Kawarimi No Jutsu *Henge No Jutsu Accolades *1st place winner of the E-Bracket (Tournament of Wind) *Top of the Class (Academy) *Most spar wins by an Academy Student *Most knockouts by an Academy Student *Fastest knockout in the Tournament of Wind